L'incendie
by Noony Moon
Summary: Hermione avait toujours été amoureuse de Ron. Pourtant l'arrivé d'un autre rouquain risque de changer la donne. HGCW
1. Chapter 1

Rien ne m'apartient, les personnages sont tous a J.K. Rowling.

Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le T7 elle a été écrit avant.

* * *

« _L'un sans l'autre, c'est un incendie_

_Un incident, bien senti_ »

Vanessa Paradis ; L'incendie

**Chapitre 1 : Le croisement **

Molly Weasley n'avait pas voulu son aide, elle tournait donc en rond telle un lion en cage dans une des petites chambres de l'étage du Terrier. Complètement paniqué à l'idée de rencontrer toute la famille de Ron pour ses fiançailles officiels Hermione pris la robe qu'elle comptait mettre ce soir-là et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une durée indéterminé.

¤¤¤¤

Finalement elle n'en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard. La Gryffondor ne se souvenait pas avoir passé autant de temps dans une salle de bain de sa vie, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

A force de potion elle avait réussit à dompté la masse informe qui lui servait de cheveux. Sinon elle était comme d'habitude sans compter la robe bleue marine et les cheveux à peu près coiffés.

La petite boule de stress au creux de son ventre se faisait de plus en plus lourde à mesure que le temps passait. Nerveusement elle avait mangé ses ongles.

Quand l'heure était arrivée, elle était descendue dans le salon où elle avait pu enfin voir Ron, parti faire des achats pour sa mère quelques heures plutôt. Et enfin on lui présenta tout le clan que formait la famille Weasley.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelque chose bascula, quand elle croisa deux yeux bleus profonds. Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle était plus que sensible au charme du propriétaire de ces yeux. Ces yeux qui appartenaient à Charlie Weasley le frère de son fiancé.

Toute la soirée elle avait eu la tête ailleurs. A chaque fois que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle ses jambes flageolaient et son coeur se mettait à faire des drôles de bonds. Quand avait-elle arrêté de se sentir comme ça dès que Ron était dans les parages ?

Non elle faisait fausse route. C'était Ron qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours. C'était Ron qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps. Alors, pourquoi changer maintenant ?

Elle était heureuse avec lui, elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui la suite Lundi !


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages sont tous à Rowling !

Merci à laeti93 pour ta review

Et voila la suite.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Gravitation 

Hermione et Ron après six mois de fiançailles avaient enfin décidé de s'installer ensemble, dans une toute petite maison de la banlieue Londonienne.

« J'ai invité mon frère à manger. » Cria Ron du bas des escaliers.

« Ron, tu as cinq frères et je ne suis pas devin. » Répondit la jeune femme à l'étage perché sur une chaise en train de repeindre leur chambre. Le violet d'origine lui avait rapidement monté à la tête.

« Charlie il vient de rentrer d'une mission. »

« D'accord. »

Ayant reçus sa réponse positive il alla dans le salon vaquer à d'autres occupations, c'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas la réaction d'Hermione.

Quand elle avait entendu le nom de Charlie elle était littéralement tombée sur les fesses et à cet instant elle aurait pu confirmer que ce n'était pas du tout confortable dans les deux sens du terme.

Elle revit ses yeux bleus profonds et frissonna. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Ils n'avaient échangé qu'un regard il y a six mois de ça.

¤¤¤¤

Elle était en train de préparer le repas, bougonnant contre Ron qui aurait pu attendre qu'elle ai fini de peindre la chambre avant d'inviter quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi ton frère est ici en fait ? » Dit elle d'un air innocent tout en sur veillant la cuisson de ses pâtes.

« Je te l'ai dit, il est rentré de mission. En fait il est en convalescence et maman est un peu à cran ces temps-ci avec Percy qui vient de faire un cou bas à papa au ministère. J'ai pensé que Charly apprécierait de ne pas se faire percer les tympans toutes les cinq minutes. »

Une boule d'inquiétude se forma dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

« Tu veux dire quoi pas convalescence ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose. Enfin tout ce que j'ai compris c'est une histoire de malédiction et de contre sort fumeux. Résultat il a droit à six mois de convalescence. »

Six mois ? Merlin le temps allait être long pour Hermione. Comment allait-elle l'éviter pendant six mois surtout s'il prenait l'envie à son fiancé de l'inviter tous les quatre jeudis !

¤¤¤¤

« Bien je vais y aller. »

« Déjà ? » Répondit Ron à son frère.

« Je pense que ta fiancée à envie d'aller se coucher Ron elle a l'air épuisé et il est pratiquement onze heures. »

Charlie s'approcha d'Hermione, elle sentit la température de la pièce montée à une allure folle et espéra sans grande conviction de ne pas être rouge tomate.

Il l'embrassa une fois sur la joue, suivi d'une seconde fois et d'un léger au revoir. Elle répondit complètement à coter de la plaque et enfin il partit par la poudre de cheminette.

Hermione soupira et pendant que Ron se préparait dans la salle de bain elle fit leur lit, qui se résumait à un matelas posé au sol, tout en pensant à la soirée qui venait de s'écouler.

La jeune femme ne c'était jamais senti comme ça de toute sa vie. Elle avait senti son regard brûlant sur elle toute la soirée sans avoir osé le regarder à son tour, son nez penché sur son assiette de pâte telle une petite fille prise en faute. Honteuse de ressentir des choses pour le frère de son fiancé et se sentant totalement débile parce que lui ne devait sûrement rien ressentir du tout.

Ron arriva et l'a surpris en la prenant dans ses bras. Il commença à l'embrasser et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement allonger sur le lit.

« Ron, non s'il te plait. »

« Mais Hermione ... » Il avait l'air dépité.

« Je ne suis pas bien, demain. »

Triste le rouquin l'embrassa une dernière fois et se retourna pour s'endormir sûrement frustré. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'Hermione l'était encore plus, mais sa conscience lui interdisait de faire l'amour avec Ron en pensant à un autre.

En effet quand ils c'étaient allongés elle n'avait eu plus qu'une personne en tête et c'était Charlie. Charlie et ses grandes mains qu'elle avait pu apercevoir, Charlie et son regard d'un bleu profond. Et elle avait vu ceux de Ron beaucoup plus clair au-dessus d'elle, ce qu'il lui avait fait l'effet immédiat d'une douche froide.

¤¤¤¤

Charlie Weasley passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pour il ne savait la combien de fois de la soirée. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était revenu de chez son frère et il n'arrivé toujours pas à dormir, l'image de la petite amie de son frère en train de lui sourire venant le hanter.

Bon sang, Ron allait se marier avec elle ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire simplement une croie dessus ? Hermione n'était pas pour lui. Point c'est tout.

Mais il se retourna et pensa à l'odeur de lavande qu'elle dégageait, malgré celle persistante de la peinture.

Il se gifla intérieurement et son esprit recommença à le torturer.

¤¤¤¤

« B'jour m'an. »

« Parle un peu plus correctement Charlie, je ne t'ai pas élevé ... Par Merlin ! Tu es sûr que le sort que tu as reçu a été correctement soigné ? » Interrogea Molly Weasley en regardant son fils aîné inquiète.

« Voui, j'ai juste eu une mauvaise nuit. La goule ne me manquait apparemment pas. »

« Si c'est ça, tu peux aller dans la chambre des jumeaux ils ne l'utilisent plus et c'est celle qui est la plus éloignée du grenier à part celle de ton père et moi. »

« Non c'est bon maman je vais bien finir par m'y habituer. » Dit-il dans un piteux état.

Bien sur la goule n'avait rien à voir à son état, mais bon ... Si l'on mentait par gentillesse, il n'y avait pas de mal à ça (1). Non ? Et puis ce n'était qu'une fixette de passage. Il avait déjà rencontré Hermione Granger et jamais il avait ressentit ça.

Oui mais avant tu n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à elle. Lui souffla une petite voie qu'il s'empressa de chasser de son esprit. Et puis de toute façon elle aimait Ron.

¤¤¤¤

« Charlie !! » Appela Bill.

« Hum. »

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hum. Hum. »

« Je viens de te dire quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

Charlie venait enfin de sortir de sa rêverie. Il se trouvait à table entourée de tous ses frères dont Hermione, c'est pour cela qu'il avait perdu pied. Cela faisait un mois qu'il se trouvait en Angleterre, un très long mois où il n'avait pensé qu'à Hermione ...

« Je te demandais quand est-ce que tu allais nous ramener une fille à la maison. »

Charlie grogna. Chacun savait qu'à cause de son métier et de son goût pour l'aventure il n'avait que très rarement une petite amie et que celle-ci le quittait rapidement toujours pour les mêmes raisons. Il n'était pas assez présent.

Son frère décida de continuer sa petite plaisanterie.

« Regarde même Ronichou et Gin sont pratiquement mariés. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt les couples que formaient son frère avec Hermione et sa soeur avec Harry. Ce qui le rendit d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

« Pas encore » Répondit-il avec un sourire crispé, qui n'échappa pas à Bill.

Tous les deux avaient été très proches pendant leur enfance.

« Bon c'est quoi le problème ? » Il eut pour seule réponse un regard noir.

« Ok, mais je n'abandonnerais pas si facilement. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Toute la semaine d'après il le harcela, mais jamais il n'obtient pas de réponse.

¤¤¤¤

« Salut »

Ron s'approcha et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Bonjour. »

Elle le regarda longuement et il finit par lui demander.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. Tu as eu pendant quelques instants le même air que les jumeaux quand ils préparent un mauvais coup ... Tu ne prépares rien de tordu hein ? »

« Pas contre toi ! En fait c'est Bill qui a remarqué que Charlie était peut-être amoureux de quelqu'un. La nouvelle a fait le tour entre Fred, George, Ginny et moi. On a parié sur la fille et s'il arriverait à l'avoir. »

Hermione avait sentit comme un froid l'envahir. De toute façon c'était normal, elle était avec Ron et Charlie, un homme avec qui les seules rencontres qu'elle avait eu pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main, ne l'avait même pas vu. Quoi de plus normal ?

Ron c'était rapproché elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Troublé et ayant l'impression de le trahir elle prétexta une tâche ménagère quelconque avec de fuir. Ce qui la choqua elle-même. En ce moment les choses allaient mal très mal, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et ne savait plus comment réagir avec son rouquin de fiancé. Merlin ! Son fiancé ...

¤¤¤¤

Hermione se trouvait dans le jardin du Terrier elle était venue aider Molly à dégnommé. Pourtant, c'était avec Charlie qu'elle se retrouvait à le faire.

En fait Molly avait des courses à faire et elle avait donné l'ordre à son fils qui se trouvait dans les parages d'aider la pauvre jeune femme, selon ses propres paroles.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à fouiller ensemble les hautes herbes sous le soleil éclatant du mois de juillet tous les deux extrêmement gêner.

* * *

Voila

La suite sûrement mercredi ou jeudi dans le pire des cas.

1. La phrase est empruntée au tome 10 du Trône de fer de George R.R. Martin.

Joyeux noël à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Eu ... Non non aucun des ces personnages est à moi.

Merci à celecia pour ta review !

Et voila la suite he, he

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : L'incendie**

Hermione se trouvait dans le jardin du Terrier elle était venue aider Molly à dégnommer. Pourtant, c'était avec Charlie qu'elle se retrouvait à le faire.

En fait Molly avait des courses à faire et elle avait donné l'ordre à son fils qui se trouvait dans les parages d'aider la pauvre jeune femme, selon ses propres paroles.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à fouiller ensemble les hautes herbes sous le soleil éclatant du mois de juillet tous les deux extrêmement gêner.

¤¤¤¤

Ils passèrent ainsi trois bonnes heures sous un soleil de plomb sans prononcer un seul mot. Quand enfin le jardin ne grouilla plus de ces horribles petits montres Charlie et Hermione entèrent dans la cuisine à la fraîcheur bénéfique.

Avec le soleil dehors, l'intérieur leur paru sombre. Il n'y avait toujours pas de signes de Molly, ni de quiconque d'autre.

Hermione dégoulinant de sueur et se demandait pourquoi elle avait dit oui à Molly avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait souvent du mal à dire non à la mère de famille.

Quand à Charlie il se sentait tout aussi collant et n'aspirait qu'à un verre d'eau fraîche et une bonne douche, la présence de sa future belle-soeur le troublait aussi énormément. Il se demandait comment on pouvait être aussi contiens du corps d'une autre personne.

Ils se servirent de l'eau et se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'étage pour se changer. Hermione pensait trouver des vieux trucs à Ron. L'ascension fut une torture pour tous les deux, leur bras se frôlaient et les électrisaient comment jamais. Tandis que leur raison leur ordonnait de ne surtout rien faire.

Tout en haut de l'escalier la fatigue de toutes ses nuits passaient à penser à l'impossible rajouté à l'effort de la matinée eurent raison d'elle. Elle eut un léger vertige et manqua de tomber dans les escaliers. Charlie la rattrapa de justesse.

Elle sentit sa main chaude dans son dos, l'autre brûlante lui tenait le poigné et ses yeux fixaient les siens. Alors elle fit ce que jamais elle n'avait osé faire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Il recula. Elle crut que c'était pour la rejeter, mais dans son recul il l'emporta avec lui, laissant ses mains là où elles étaient. Il approfondit le baisé.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, se mangeant du regard et ne sachant pas comment réagir. Et puis ... Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme, passant des doigts légers légèrement rugueux dans son dos. Des mains d'homme. Elle lui rendit presque timidement la caresse.

Il ne l'entraîna pas dans sa chambre. Ils consommèrent leur passion là sur le palier de l'étage contre le mur. Tout deux brûlant d'un feu qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à éteindre, si puissant que pendant les cinq minutes que dura leur échange tous les deux avaient oublié qui ils étaient et où ils étaient. Tout ce qui comptait c'était sentir les mains de l'autre sur son corps.

Passion dévorante. Etreinte fugace. Et puis un bruit extérieur. Le simple son d'une voie.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Charlie. Ils étaient là, dans le couloir ne faisant plus qu'un. Il était beau, ses yeux bleus devenus translucide avec le désir, des mèches rousses plaqué contre son front. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras puissants.

Enfin l'information arriva à son cerveau. Elle venait de coucher avec Charlie. Une bouffé de panique monta en elle.

La voie ce fit de nouveau entendre. Cette fois-ci elle l'a reconnu, c'était Mrs Weasley elle cherchait son fils. L'homme en face de la jeune femme émit lui aussi des signes de panique. Il la posa sur le sol et jeta un regard nerveux vers l'escalier à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tard Molly appelait toujours Charlie et on entendit la première marche de l'escalier craquer.

Il tenta lamentablement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, tout comme la jeune femme en face de lui. Leurs vêtements étaient froissés, Hermione avait aussi une partie des boutons de sa chemise arrachée. Leur air agars, la peau luisante et leur respiration ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur l'activité qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'imaginait déjà l'air déçus de celle qui allait devenir sa belle-mère. Déjà mère de substitution depuis de nombreuses années.

Pourtant Charlie lui attrapa le bras, ouvrit la porte la plus proche, y poussa Hermione et la referma. Sûrement de justesse, car quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit Molly s'adresser à son fils.

« Tu ne réponds plus quand on t'appel ? »

« Désolé m'an j'étais en train de dormir. »

La voie du jeune homme était légèrement roque. On entendit un silence avant que d'autres paroles soient prononcées. La jeune femme eut l'impression dans ce calme irréelle que tous pouvaient entendre son coeur qui battait encore à un rythme irrégulier.

« Non mais regarde moi dans quel état tu es ! On dirait que tu as couru un marathon. Avec cette chaleur transpirer comme ça. Je suis sûr que tu t'es encore fourré sous tes couvertures pour dormir, même avec une chaleur pareille. Tu dois te ménager mon chéri, le mauvais sort que tu as reçu nécessite beaucoup de repos. »

« Mais maman ... »

« Pas de mais. Je suis sûr que tu as aidé Hermione et puis que tu es parti te coucher comme ça. Va prendre une douche. Froide. Par Merlin se faire monter la température aussi haut alors qu'on est convalescent. »

« Maman. »

Le ton avait l'air lassé.

« Oui j'arrête. Hermione est partie avant que tu ailles te coucher ? »

« Oui. »

« Dommage je voulais lui parler, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette ces temps-ci. »

Derrière la porte le coeur d'Hermione ce remis à battre à toute vitesse. Molly n'avait rien deviné hein ?

« Bon j'ai autre chose à faire moi. Et va prendre cette douche Charlie sinon ce n'est pas six mois que tu vas rester ici, mais neuf ! »

Elle prononça encore quelques menaces et enfin le bruit des marches se fit entendre.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba lamentablement sur le sol. Elle avait eu tellement peur d'être prise comme ça sur le fait !

Quelques larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement.

Quand enfin elle se calma elle regarda où elle était. C'était une chambre.

Les volets étaient tirés et elle voyait tout dans une demie pénombre. Les murs avaient étés peints d'une couleure vert pâle apaisante. Face à elle se trouvait un lit simple avec une couverture qui représentait des vifs d'or virevoltants. A sa gauche le bureau semblait tenir debout simplement par magie et croulait sous de nombreux grimoires. Sur la petite table de nuit à coter de lit était posé un cadre. Dessus elle pouvait voir un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes et un peu plus au fond une masse gigantesque se découpait. Un dragon.

Elle était dans la chambre de Charlie. En parlant de Charlie, ça devait bien faire un quart d'heure que Molly était descendu et Hermione n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme bouger. Peut-être était-il parti sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Que faire ?

Transplaner ? C'était partir sans s'expliquer et ça elle en avait plus que très envie sachant très bien qu'un jour où l'autre elle devrait le faire. Mais s'il aurait voulu lui parler il aurait déjà franchit cette porte qui les séparait non ?

Elle était encore en train d'hésiter quand elle entendit une voie l'appeler derrière la porte.

« Charlie ? »

« Chut parle moins fort. »

Elle vit la poignée de la porte se baisser. Son coeur ce remis à faire des battements incontrôlés. Il entrebâilla la porte avant de ce faufiler dans la pièce. Un courant d'air passa et la fit frissonner.

Il referma la porte et se tourna vers elle.

« Je ... suis désolé, c'était une erreur. »

« Oui tu as raison, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

Après tout elle était fiancée à Ron ils avaient simplement perdu un peu les pédales. Oui c'était ça. Même s'il l'obsédait, si à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les cheveux roux de Ron elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux plus foncés de Charlie.

Elle sourit. En cet instant elle se trouva minable.

« On oublis alors ? »

« On oublis. »

Gêné elle gigota.

« Bon je vais y aller. Au revoir. »

« Salut ! »

Elle disparu dans un pop qui sonna comme un glass pour Charlie. Tout simplement parce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire un seul mot. Reste.

* * *

Fini pour ce soir.

La suite ce week-end (plutôt dimanche, je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire.) Normalement c'est le dernier chapitre, mais peut-être que j'en rajouterais un autre.


End file.
